As methods and devices for engaging in financial transactions have increased, old problems such as fraud and counterfeiting persist. Improved methods and systems for providing greater security in payment transactions are desirable.
Further, the use of mobile devices (such as mobile phones) as payment devices is also becoming more prevalent. It would further be desirable to improve the security of transactions conducted using phones or other types of mobile devices, in a card-present type of transaction environment.